<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And then you caught me by DauntingSagas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828613">And then you caught me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DauntingSagas/pseuds/DauntingSagas'>DauntingSagas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You were there in your armor [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Yoda is barely in this, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/M, He's just watching all of this happen from his hammock, Reader Needs a Hug, Star Wars cursing, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:23:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DauntingSagas/pseuds/DauntingSagas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din makes a pit stop between Trask and Nevarro, even with his ship banged up to hell and back. He needs to go to Tatooine and not for repairs this time. Not when he knows the things he knows now if Bo-Katan was telling the truth...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You were there in your armor [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And then you caught me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>knows he’s pushing his luck, making another trip to Tatooine so soon after he left with the Frog Lady and he can’t afford repairs. He knows he’ll have to land somewhere else and hope that he can get the Crest to start again. If he’s lucky he’ll get to leave with someone who can hold her together for just long enough to make it to Nevarro. Hope he can leave with his </span>
  <em>
    <span>kar’ta</span>
  </em>
  <span> rather than leave it behind again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>had just finished repairing a speeder bike that had seen better days when you thought you heard a familiar sound. You squinted up into the sky, Tatooine’s twin suns not making it easy and all you could see was a shadow fly overhead. It didn’t land in the spaceport and you tried to pretend that your shoulders didn’t drop in disappointment. You didn’t know why you were hoping it was Din anyway, you had avoided him last time he came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lands the Crest just outside of Mos Eisley and steadies himself for what he’s about to do. The Child looks up at him from the control panel that he’s made his seat. He looks down at the small child that he’s seeing more and more like his son. Remembers how she looked holding him in her arms the first time he saw her again. He hoped she was there this time, Peli hadn’t told him where she was last time which he was sure she did on purpose. At least he knew you were still there otherwise Peli would’ve said that at the very least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>continue to stamp down your confusion and disappointment, turn to Peli to let her know that you’re going to head out to town. She gives you a half-hearted wave, stuck in a heated game of cards with her droids. Sometimes you wonder how many of the game rules are actually in their wiring or if they can learn from previous hands. You shrug and head for the cantina, you need several drinks after the long day you had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>walks into the cantina, needing a few moments before going to see her. He should know by now that his luck never works out like that when his gaze settles on your figure at the bar. He can’t help the way his heart beats a little bit faster, still can’t wrap his head around the fact that he can see your face. Can see all of you, no armor to call your own at the moment. The Child makes a small sound at his side, shockingly okay with being carried in his satchel for once. He steels himself before taking a step forward which brings all attention onto him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>gazes meet, one pair of eyes wide in surprise and the other a blank t-visor. But you can tell he didn’t expect to see you, he takes a half step back before pausing, looking down at the Child in his satchel. Then he’s walking towards you and you don’t know what to do so you down what was left of your drink for an extra bit of courage for whatever happens next. You think about asking for two more but that would be a waste because you’re not sure you could keep anything else down now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/N, I came to talk,” Din’s voice is barely loud enough to hear over the sound of chatter returning to the cantina. You wonder if he thinks it’s still weird using your name outside of a pitch-black room. You weren’t used to him saying it out loud just yet either. Peli still called you “Birdie” despite you finally giving her your name so no one other than Din had truly ever called you by your name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You tapped on the bartop absently, shaking your head at the bartender when they glanced at you. You hadn’t meant to call them and you brought your hands down to your lap so you could fidget easier. You finally give Din a sideways glance, “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s...important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That gets your attention and you finally look up at him. “What is it? Is the Covert okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leans down, bringing his helmet dangerously close to your forehead. You can almost hear his breathing before he speaks again. “I met more Mandalorians, not from the Covert.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You continue to stare up at him in shock before you snap out of it. “Follow me,” you say, tossing a few credits onto the bartop before hopping off of your seat. You place a hesitant hand on his elbow, hoping he won’t mind. Your relieved when he doesn’t shrug off your hold and allows you to lead him out of the cantina. You’re not exactly sure where to go where no one will overhear you but you know you don’t want to go back to Peli’s just yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can talk on the ship,” Din offers, and as much as you wish you do, you don’t hesitate in nodding your head at him. The Crest is a safe space, always had been for you even with as long as it had been since you’d been on it with Din.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” You asked as you at the poor Razor Crest. She was barely holding together, it looked like someone had given up halfway through fixing it and just tied it together with fishing nets. You couldn’t tell if you wanted to laugh or cry at the sight, you were leaning towards doing both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Long story, ran into the New Republic and some big spiders,” Din said, not really explaining anything, as he walked up the gangway. You followed in incredulous silence before his words registered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You’re telling me spiders did this?” A smile appeared on your face, unconsciously moving back into that comfortable space that came every time you and Din were together. The one where it was easy to tease each other when the other did something stupid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I mention that they were huge?” He sounded defensive as he picked the Child out of his satchel, placing him on the little cot Din still had the nerve to call a bed. You still defined a bed as something comfortable to sleep on and that cot was definitely not a bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shook your head, smile getting a little bigger now as you let out a small laugh.  “Din, how do you even manage to get into half of the trouble you get into?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have you there to get me out of trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like that, the smile that was on your face fades away and you move away from him. “Don’t do that. If you came back just to remind me...” You can’t finish your sentence, the words getting stuck in your throat and you settle for turning back towards the gangway. You take a step towards it when Din calls out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ke'pare!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Against your better judgment, you look back at him, because you do want to know what he wanted to tell you. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Meh’copaani</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sushir. Gedet'ye</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
  <span> That gave you pause, you couldn’t remember the last time Din had said “please” to you...actually no, you could remember, but that was neither here nor there. Different circumstances and there were too many lights on. You gesture for him to continue before crossing your arms over your chest</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Mandalorians I met on Trask. They removed their helmets,” Din explained, knowing you would probably have the same reaction as him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So they’re not Mandalorians,” you said bluntly, unsure why Din would travel all the way here to just tell her about people who weren't Mandalorians. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din shook his head. “No, the one in charge, said her armor had been in her family for three generations and that she had been born on Mandalore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She survived the Great Purge?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Said she fought in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But then why does she…?” You couldn't wrap your head around what he was telling you. But to have met someone who not only was born on Mandalore and fought in the Great Purge...he wouldn't lie to you like that. He would never be that cruel, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She says I, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span>, were part of a cult. One that follows the Way of the Mandalore," Din continued his explanation. He wasn't sure if he was getting his point across.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not following, why are you telling me this?” That was only a partial lie, you were understanding his words perfectly but you didn't dare to hope. Wouldn't until he said the words. Your heart was beating so fast and hard that you wondered if he could hear it even without his helmet's HUD. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you still follow the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Resol’nare</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Din asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if you noticed but I don’t have my armor anymore.” You gestured down at yourself to emphasize the obvious lack of your armor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you still speak Mando’a and I know you defended the Child when Calican tried to take him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyone would try to defend the Child, have you seen him?” You had the bruises on your back for a good two weeks after that fight. Even now you felt a slight twinge near the bottom of your spine where the bruising had been the worst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you just listen to what I’m trying to say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re trying to tell me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could take you to these Mandalorians, you wouldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>dar’manda</span>
  </em>
  <span> anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I join these supposed Mandalorians? Because you say so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you being so difficult?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I don’t want to go somewhere you won’t follow! I know you won’t join them so why should I?” You didn't mean to explode but you did, your voice getting louder than intended. You purse your lips before you say anything else that you didn't mean to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never said I wouldn’t, I can’t right now. I still have to find the Child’s people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a kriffing lie and you know it or have you forgotten that I can read you better than you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/N, please.” Din pushed a button on his vambrace and a panel on the wall near you opened. You glanced at it from the corner of your eye before turning your head to look at it in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How, what?” That was your armor, the silver still a little smudged from the day that bounty hunter ripped off your helmet. But it looked like someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> tried to clean it, there weren't as many bloodstains as you remember there being. You stepped closer to it, a hand reaching out to run your fingers down one of your vambraces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked the Armorer for it, she hadn’t melted it down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?" You would’ve thought that would be the first thing she would have done with it when you left the Covert. It wasn’t like you were going to go back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know but you can have your armor back, I won’t keep it from you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pulled your hand away from the vambrace. It was too good to be true, you never had luck that good. “I...you’re lying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ne shab'rud'ni...</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Your clenched your hands into fists but left them at your side. You were right, this was a cruel trick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ori'haat.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Din...why are you here?" He couldn't be here just to tell you to leave. He wouldn't do that, it wasn't a pressing matter. His ship was, you still couldn't believe how much of a mess it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your breath hitched in your chest and it almost felt like you were going to choke. That wasn't something either of you had said to each other. Not out loud at least. Never out loud. You had kept those words tucked in your heart but you had never said them. "You can't just say something like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But it's true." Din took a step closer to you, slowly just in case you decided to bolt. "And you're right, I don't know if I'll join those Mandalorians, but you had a right to know your options. A right to your armor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt your bottom lip tremble and bit down on it hard enough to make it stop. The arms that you had crossed over your chest moved down a little to wrap around your middle in a sad attempt to hug yourself. You had resigned yourself to your fate and now the man you had once upon a time dreamed of having a life with was telling you that you weren't damned. That the way you grew up knowing wasn't the only Way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You glanced up at Din and without needing to say anything he moved in and pulled you into a tight hug. He ran a hand over your hair, trying to calm you down even as you started to sob. Your breath was coming out short as you tried to speak. "I can't...I can't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cyar'ika</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I know." He knew how you felt, it was how he felt when he was close to dying on Nevarro. He hadn't let Cara take off his helmet, he didn't want anyone but you to have that honor. When IG-11 had removed his helmet, stating that he wasn’t a living being, he thought of you. How the bounty hunter who had taken your helmet was dead and how unfair it was that you weren’t given the chance to keep your Creed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Am I really not…" you trailed off, knowing he would know what you meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not </span>
  <em>
    <span>dar'manda</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you never were." Din would be lying if he said that he didn't have any tears of his own threatening to spill over. But he tried to keep ahold of himself for your sake. One of you needed to and he would never be selfish enough to make you do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what this means now," You said once you calmed down and it was the truth. You weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>dar’manda</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you could be with Din if you wanted to, all you would have to do is take your armor back. Maybe you would go to the Mandalorians that Din had mentioned but you knew in your heart that wasn’t where you belonged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come with me. I want you with me even if we can't find the Child's people. I would choose no other to help me raise him." Din hoped that this time you would agree, that you wouldn’t tell him to take his beat up ship and go. Hoped he wouldn’t have to hesitate behind the controls in the cockpit when he knew you were down on Tatooine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're going to make me start crying again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Marry me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Din, stop.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean it. It doesn't have to be now or even next week. But I want to marry you someday, always have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I, you but it's too soon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll wait as long as you need.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked up at him, attempting to look serious but the smile threatening to take over your face ruined it. "Peli is going to be so mad at you, stealing me away from her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She'll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’ll probably charge you for taking a valuable asset with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope not, I could barely afford the Mon Calamari that fixed my ship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You call this fixed?” You asked with a laugh. There were fish nets for crying out loud. You didn’t even know there was a ship out there that a Mon Calamari couldn’t fix but you supposed there had to be a first time for everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All the more reason for you to come with me. Keep the ship afloat,” Din teased, one of his hands coming up to cup one of your cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You tilted your head further into the palm of his hand. You had missed the feeling, had missed it more than you would ever let him know. “I’ll have my work cut out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But will you come with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Din Djarin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>stared at each other for a moment before moving to meet each other in the middle, helmet to forehead. Soon it would be helmet to helmet again when you put your armor on again. But for right now, just this moment, you let thoughts of that run away to the back of your mind. All that mattered was that you two were together again and would be until the end. Even if the fates tried to keep you apart, you would find your way back to each other. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mando’a translations</p><p>Kar’ta: heart<br/>Ke'pare - Wait<br/>Meh’copaani: What do you want?/What would you like?<br/>Sushir: Listen<br/>Gedet'ye: Please<br/>Resol’nare: the six tenets of Mandalorian culture<br/>Ne shab'rud'ni: Don't mess with me...; extremely strong warning likely to be followed by violence<br/>Ori'haat : It's the truth, I swear—no bull.<br/>Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum: I love you<br/>Cyar'ika: beloved, sweetheart</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>